


The Barista's Hands

by ormrinn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ormrinn/pseuds/ormrinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas Thomassen’s favorite coffee shop gets a new barista. Not only does Lukas find out that he makes the best lattes in town, but he also has the most attractive hands… [DenNor, human AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barista's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for soft-core (but not extremely graphic because I’m lazy) sex. And, of course, Hetalia characters Denmark and Norway respectively belong to Himaruya. 
> 
> That being said, this was supposed to be a quick oneshot, but I’m not used to writing anything under 5,000 words anymore (thanks, uni), so it’s kind of long! Still, it reads quickly. I didn’t see a point in breaking it into chapters, so it’s just one long oneshot. Still, I hope you enjoy it!

Lukas sighed softly to himself and secured his scarf around his neck as he prepared to venture out into the cold Saturday morning air. Slipping on his gloves, he walked out of the house and locked the door behind him. Since today was his day off, he figured he’d drop by his favorite coffee shop and order his usual caffè-latte and a cinnamon roll to tide him over until lunch. In his opinion, it was the perfect way to start his otherwise lazy Saturday.

As he walked down the sidewalk, he kept his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket and kept to himself, preferring not to interact with other people as they went along with their own lives. It wasn’t that he was an unfriendly person—rather, he felt shy around strangers and liked keeping to himself. He nodded and flashed a slight smile to a friendly woman who greeted him as she passed by, and muttered a soft “good morning” to an elderly man who nodded in his direction several moments later. In all honesty, he liked people, but that didn’t mean he always felt the need to be social. Despite his fondness for the human race, he still favored his quiet, peaceful lifestyle where it was just himself alone. He didn’t need anyone; all he needed was himself.

A soft breath escaped Lukas’ lips as he approached the coffee shop, and a warming sensation spread through his hands; he could already taste the rich coffee and delectable cinnamon roll. Removing his gloves and stuffing them into his pocket, he opened the door and mentally chuckled at the pleasant little “ding!” of the bell. He inhaled deeply as the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and hot-off-the-rack baked goodies graced his nostrils. As he approached the counter, he noticed that business was relatively slow this morning.

 _‘Perfect,’_ he thought. _‘Now I don’t have to worry about a long waiting period.’_

Taking a seat at the counter, he untied his scarf and called, “William, it’s Lukas! Get me the usual, please.”

A rustling from the back was heard, followed by an unfamiliar voice with a thick, unmistakable Danish accent.

“Will’s not here today, so you’ll just have to tell me what this ‘usual’ of yours is so I can fix it up for ya!”

The Norwegian raised an eyebrow as the tall Dane exited the back room and drew closer to his spot at the counter. The man grinned—a bit too large, but strangely charming in Lukas’s opinion—and gave his customer a friendly wink. Lukas suddenly felt annoyed with the action.

“The name’s Mathias. What can I get’cha?”

“…A caffè-latte with an extra shot of espresso. Skim milk. I also want a cinnamon bun. …Please,” Lukas stated bluntly as he slapped his money on the counter, the “please” more forced than it should have been.

“Alright, comin’ right up!” Mathias exclaimed cheerily, his voice carrying through the little shop.

Lukas observed him inquisitively as he reached into the glass case and retrieved a cinnamon roll. When the treat was handed to him, he didn’t hesitate to start munching. Mathias chuckled and turned around to prepare the Norwegian’s drink, his hands craftily working the machine. As Lukas gobbled up the rest of his breakfast, his eyes focused on the Dane’s hands. A small “hmm” rang in his throat, unbeknownst to the preoccupied barista across the counter.

_‘His hands are really nice…’_

Indeed, Mathias’s hands were rather becoming. They were large and appeared to be very strong, but his long, slender fingers displayed a peculiar sense of grace as they moved. From what Lukas could tell, the barista’s hands were smooth and well moisturized, giving him the impression that they must’ve been extremely soft, yet firm with whatever they touched. The Dane’s hands moved expertly and lightly; he wasn’t sure exactly _what_ it was, but strangely enough Lukas felt captivated by the attractive pair.

Mathias kept calm and cool as he poured the steamed milk into the cup, his bright blue eyes focused on the task before them. Lukas perked up in curiosity to watch what he was doing, as William never prepared his drink in such a fashion. He watched as the man skillfully poured the milk across the foam of the espresso. His eyes widened slightly when he realized that the new barista was making _latte art_ with his drink. What a sight!

“Alright…aaaand…done!” Mathias said with a grin, setting the cup in front of his customer. “Enjoy~”

Lukas stared at the drink, bewildered that the barista could etch several beautiful flowers in espresso foam with a cup of steamed milk. As much as he wanted to take out his phone and snap a picture of the “artwork,” his pride kept him from doing so. He hesitated to take a sip, not wanting to ruin the creation. Alas, he decided that he couldn’t wait to drink his coffee any longer, so he carefully sipped at it. Once the first sip was in his mouth, however, he froze.

“…What the hell did you do to my coffee,” he said, eyes slightly widened.

“…Excuse me?” Mathias inquired, subconsciously clutching at his apron in fear that he had done something wrong. “Is something wrong with it?”

“It’s… _delicious_ …” Lukas breathed, taking another sip. “It tastes the same, but at the same time it’s like you added something that makes it taste _better_ than usual. What did you do?”

A wave of relief washed over the Dane, who hadn’t realized that he was holding his breath until he exhaled. Grinning widely, he replied, “I didn’t really do anything! I just put a ton of love into every cup of coffee I make, y’know?”

“…Uh-huh,” was all Lukas said to the statement.

Mathias continued to grin.

“So, you’re a regular, then?” he asked.

“Ja. I stop by every day before work.”

“Oh? Where do you work?”

“I’m the manager of the flower shop a couple blocks down.”

“Aaah, I see! Well then, I look forward to seeing you more often, then!” the Dane said, his grin still plastered on his handsome face.

“Mm…ja…”

Lukas’s eyes drifted to the barista’s hands once again. His fingers twitched with an urge to reach out and touch them, but he knew better. Instead, he tapped them against the counter and pretended that he was bored as he sipped his latte. He noticed that Mathias was watching him as well, and the faintest blush crept to his pale cheeks.

“And just what are you looking at?” he asked, a bit defensively.

“Sorry! I was just looking at you! You’re…y-you’re really pretty…” Mathias admitted, glancing off awkwardly.

The Norwegian’s cheeks grew slightly rosier.

“…Oh. Well…thanks…I guess…?”

“You’re welcome… Um, I really like your hairclip! It suits you very well!” the Dane responded, deciding It was best to attempt changing the subject.

“Takk. It was once the ornament of my mother’s necklace. After she died, I took it off its chain and turned it into a hairpiece. I’m not one for necklaces,” Lukas said softly, his eyes unfocused as he recalled the memory of his beloved mother.

Mathias felt his expression soften. His eyes misted over slightly as empathy washed over him for his customer.

“I’m…I’m sorry for your loss…” he said gently. “If it’s any consolation, I never had parents…”

“How is that supposed to be a consolation? Now I just feel bad for you, idiot,” Lukas mumbled, feeling a small twinge in his heart. He was starting to feel a connection with the Dane, as awkward as it was for him.

Mathias just smiled softly in response and gingerly placed his hand atop his customer’s. Lukas stiffened slightly at the contact, but his tension melted away as he took in the feel of the other man’s hand. As he thought, they were smooth and gentle. Swallowing nervously, he hesitantly clasped his hand in the Dane’s. Mathias’ fingers instantly curled around the Norwegian’s hand, holding it tightly in silent reassurance that everything would be fine. After all, things were already fine, weren’t they?

Lukas breathed deeply as Mathias held his hand. His other assumption was also correct: the barista’s hands were strong with a firm grip in contrast with their smooth, gentle touches. As strange as it was, Lukas felt himself develop a deep infatuation for the hands; he had never seen any like them.

“You have pretty hands…” Mathias observed aloud, a small smile gracing his lips as he gazed at their entwined appendages.

“Nah, they’re not that great,” Lukas said, taking the opportunity to study the other man’s facial features. In his opinion, it should have been a sin for one man to be so attractive, but he would rather die than admit something that embarrassing aloud. As Mathias took a moment to squeeze his hand, Lukas couldn’t resist the urge to add, “I find yours to be prettier, anyway.”

Once the words escaped his mouth, the Norwegian instantly regretted speaking them.

 _‘Way to go, Lukas,’_ he mentally scolded. _‘You’re an idiot.’_

Mathias just laughed.

“Tak!” he exclaimed. “No one’s ever complimented my hands before~”

“Same goes.”

The Dane chuckled and smiled brightly as he released the smaller man’s hand.

“It just hit me! I suppose I should ask you for your name, since you already know mine an’ all~”

“…Lukas.”

“Lukas…? Wow, what a great name! I don’t think I’ll be forgetting that one any time soon, especially with a pretty face like yours to go with it, _and_ if you stop by here a lot!”

Lukas cocked an eyebrow and stared indifferently at the man. Sighing softly and shaking his head, he asked, “Are you always so loud?”

“Huh? Am I really being that loud? I didn’t notice! Maybe it’s because my voice carries easily… And I do have a tendency to project, since I did a lot of acting in high school… But I never thought I was that loud! Hm, interesting… But alright! I’ll try to tone it down~” Mathias rambled.

“You’re really annoying, you know that?”

“Ha, is that so? Well, then…” The Dane glanced around awkwardly, scratching the back of his head as he processed his customer’s words.

Noting the sudden awkward aura about the barista, Lukas looked away from the man and muttered, “…It’s cute, though.”

“Pardon?”

“It’s cute,” he repeated, more audibly. “You’re annoying in a…cute way, I guess. …But you’re still annoying! It’s amazing that you don’t scare off your other customers.”

Mathias blushed. Twiddling his thumbs a bit, he replied, “Th-thanks…? Um…you’re pretty cute, too! But I think I already said something similar already, so yeah! Just ignore that I guess! N-not that you probably wouldn’t anyway, but still! Um…yeah…I’m just…gonna stop talking now. Yeah.”

“Do you always talk this much when you’re nervous?” Lukas questioned, a small smile of amusement tugging at his lips.

“Oh, no, I just talk a lot in general.”

“But you’re rambling, and I can tell you’re nervous.”

“Is that so? Well, then! …And I said that already. Jeez, I really am an idiot, aren’t I?”

Lukas chuckled softly as the Dane sulked to himself. He found the barista to be rather charming, despite him being so loud. He could tell that Mathias wasn’t exactly the _sharpest_ tool in the toolbox, but he could also sense that there was much more to his mind than the man actually let on. Needless to say Lukas was interested in him, and he felt that getting to know him better wouldn’t hurt.

“Are you free after this?” he asked.

“Free? Ah, yeah, I am! I get off at one! …Why?” Mathias replied curiously.

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. You know, get to know each other a little better. I think you’re a pretty decent guy.”

“Really? Sure! I totally think we should hang after this!”

“Great.” The Norwegian paused to finish off the last of his latte before adding, “I’ll see you at one, then.”

The barista watched as his customer stood and headed for the door. Just as he was about to pick up the empty cup, from the corner of his eye he could see said customer look back at him. Fighting off a soft blush, he carefully looked up.

“And thanks for the coffee,” Lukas said with a slight nod of his head, exiting the shop before Mathias had the chance to reply.

Mathias chuckled to himself and smiled.

 _‘Wow…’_ he thought. _‘Is it okay for my heart to be racing like this? If not, then oh well~’_

His smile broadened into a grin as he started to clean up. The dinging of the bell was heard shortly after, and he continued to smile cheerily as he greeted his next customer.

(~!~)

“Alright, I’m outta here! I’ll see you tomorrow~” Mathias chimed merrily as he headed for the door.

“Have a nice night!” his coworker replied.

The Dane smiled to himself as he walked out of the coffee shop. Turning to the figure loitering by the window, he asked, “Waiting long?”

“Nah,” Lukas said, moving away from the wall. “I just got here.”

“Perfect timing, then!”

The Norwegian nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Let’s get going,” he said nonchalantly as he brushed passed his new Danish acquaintance.

Mathias followed behind enthusiastically as Lukas led him around. Since he was relatively new to the town, he appreciated any information that his acquaintance offered. Lukas stated his opinions about various subjects within the town, ranging from shops to the townsfolk. Mathias smiled, as most of the Norwegian’s opinions were positive and held a special warmth directed toward the town. Despite only being there for a short time, the Dane already felt at home—especially with a local’s perspective to help guide his own opinion. It was a cheery place, and he concluded that problems here should be minuscule compared to where he came from.

“Are you hungry?”

Mathias blinked as Lukas’ voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh! Just a little… Are you?”

The attractive Norwegian nodded.

“Starving,” he replied. “Here, there’s a place not too far ahead that I like to go to. The food’s delicious.”

“Oh? Then lead the way!”

Lukas nodded and pointed to a small building on the corner of the street. Upon entering, Mathias embraced the warmth of the restaurant. Additionally, the various scents of food smelt _divine_. His mouth began to water, and his appetite immediately increased.

After they were seated, the two began scanning their menus. Mathias inquired more of Lukas’ opinions in regards to what he recommended ordering before ultimately deciding on what he wanted. Once their orders were placed, the acquaintances resumed conversation.

“So, Lukas… Do you have any other family up here? Or…?” Mathias asked, wanting to know more about his companion.

Lukas exhaled softly and shook his head.

“I have a little brother, but he lives with his dad in Iceland. We Skype sometimes, but we mostly stick to e-mail.”

“I see… What’s his name?”

“Eirikur.”

“Are you guys close?”

“I guess you can say that. We were closer when we were little, though.”

“Ah…”

“What about you?” Lukas questioned. “What brings you here, of all places?”

“Well, I have a friend who lived here for a while before moving to Sweden to be with his girlfriend. I was having a tough time back at home and figured it was time to get out. He recommended I come here. …He actually helped me find a place!” Mathias paused to grin. “Granted, it’s his old place, but I ain’t complainin’!”

Lukas cracked a small smile.

“I see… If I can be nosy, what kind of tough times were you having?”

“Huh? Oh…” The Dane shook his head, a small breath escaping his lips. “Well, some buddies of mine got involved with the wrong crowd and dragged me into it, too… I didn’t _do_ anything, but I still got in trouble because of ‘em. They did all sorts of stupid shit, like selling drugs and vandalizing places… They kept coming to me for money and favors. …I just couldn’t keep doing it anymore. I’ve depended on shady people all my life since my parents ditched me, and enough was enough. I wanted to start a living on my own, y’know? Start from scratch and make my own happiness, all that nonsense.”

“…Sorry…” Lukas murmured. “I shouldn’t’ve asked.”

“A-ah, no, it’s okay! Here, I know! Since I told you something difficult, why don’t you tell me something? That way we’re even! …But of course you don’t have to if you don’t wanna!” the Dane quickly stammered, holding up his hands.

“No, it’s alright. What would you like to know?”

“You mentioned something about your mom…?”

“Ah… Ja…”

The Norwegian inhaled and massaged his temple before continuing.

“She died about six years ago, from cancer. I was eighteen. Luckily my uncle—he lives overseas—was able to help me pay off the rest of Mom’s house so I had a place to live. …Anyway, after she died, that’s when Eirik was taken to Iceland. He turns seventeen in June. My dad walked out on my mom when I was little, so I don’t remember much of him. Later, she met Eirik’s father, but they didn’t get along much after he was born. So he left, too. …Mom and Eirikur were all I had…” Lukas trailed off and shook his head. “But okay, now we’re even…”

Mathias frowned, regretting that he suggested talking about such personal matters.

“I’m sorry...” he said, placing a hand over the other man’s. “I shouldn’t have suggested telling me…”

Lukas felt his breath hitch at the touch and shook his head.

“Don’t apologize,” he said. “Now we can say we know something about each other that most people don’t, yeah?”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

Lukas glanced at the barista’s hand, taking in its beauty. How was it possible for one man to have such mesmerizing hands—hands that were so warm and comforting? Before he could comment, though, the waitress returned with their food, and Mathias withdrew his hand. He flashed the Norwegian a quick smile, which was subtly returned before the duo turned their attention to their food.

“ _Ugh_ , this looks _amazing_!” the Dane exclaimed happily. “It smells so _good_ , oh my God.”

Lukas couldn’t repress his chuckle.

“I know, right?” he simply said.

“Yesss!”

Without a second thought, Mathias began to eat, the tense atmosphere suddenly lightening now that food was present. Lukas picked up his dining utensils and began to eat, but once again his attention was drawn to Mathias’ hands.

His hands gripped the utensils firmly as he cut into his meat. They moved quickly and elegantly, much like they had when he prepared the latte that morning. There was something mystifying about them, and Lukas fell more and more in love with them the more he watched them work. They were good hands—no, _exceptional_ hands—that moved with a purpose. Whatever they touched was handled with care, their movements refined and diligent. Lukas mentally scolded himself for putting such emphasis on the attractive pair, but he knew that no amount of chastising could alter his opinion. They were such _beautiful hands_ …

“Hey, you okay?” Mathias suddenly asked, breaking Lukas out of his trance. “You’re not eating…”

“I’m fine,” Lukas quickly answered, taking a bite of his food. “I was just lost in thought.”

“Oh?”

“Ja. It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Mm, if you say so!”

Lukas nodded and resumed eating. He caught himself glancing at his acquaintance’s hands occasionally, thus forcing himself to quickly avert his gaze. He never considered himself to have a hand fetish, so what was so special about this man’s? What was it about them that enticed him? How would they feel on his naked skin, caressing and—

 _‘No!’_ he mentally screamed at himself. _‘Don’t even_ think _about going there, Lukas. Do. Not._ Go there _.’_

Forcing himself to think of something else, the Norwegian racked his brain for something to distract him. Deciding conversation was the best option, he glanced at the other man’s face and asked, “Would you like to see a movie?”

Mathias looked up from his plate, a grin spreading across his lips.

“Sure! I love movies! Got one in mind?”

Lukas shook his head and pulled out his phone.

“No, but I’ll look to see what’s playing.”

Mathias nodded and waited as he watched his companion tinker with his phone. A small smile graced his lips as he drank in the Norwegian’s beauty. He felt a connection, and he was hoping that they would become close friends rather quickly. He knew that there was something about Lukas he could trust, and a best friend was what he needed most right now.

“How about this one?” Lukas asked, showing the screen to the other man.

“Ah, that looks good! Sure, why not?”

“Alright. The next showing is at seven. We can kill before then.”

“Alright, works for me!” Mathias said, grinning.

Lukas nodded and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

Their conversation ended as they returned to their meals. Lukas yet again found himself looking to Mathias’ hands, but did his best to keep any inappropriate thoughts at bay. He was relieved, however, once they both finished eating and waited for the bills.

“Here, allow me!” his Danish acquaintance insisted, whipping out his card.

“I can’t allow that,” Lukas protested, retrieving his wallet. “I’ll pay for mine.”

“I insist!” Mathias persisted.

Immediately sensing that further objection was futile, Lukas sighed in slight annoyance and nodded.

“Fine, whatever, do what you want. I guess I can’t say no to free food.”

The Dane grinned in response and nodded.

“However,” Lukas interjected, locking eyes with the attractive man. “I’ll pay for your movie ticket, then. That way we’re even.”

Mathias continued to smile, a soft chuckle echoing in his throat.

“Deal.”

Once their meals were paid for, the duo left the restaurant in search of other ways to preoccupy themselves until their movie started. Lukas found himself smiling at ridiculous jokes his companion told as they strolled along, his connection to the man only strengthening as time passed them by. Though he enjoyed his life of solitude, the Norwegian began to wonder if having a close friend would be best for him. Sure, he had people to talk to if he needed, but there was something about Mathias that seemed… _special_.

 _‘Maybe that’s your new-found hand fetish talking,’_ he mentally snorted. _‘Well, whatever. He doesn’t seem like a bad guy, so why not give it a shot?’_

Mentally nodding to himself, Lukas resumed listening to Mathias carry on a new conversation topic as they entered a small shop to browse.

(~!~)

“Aw, man!” Mathias laughed as the two exited the theatre. “What a trip! I’m definitely buying that when it comes out~”

Lukas chuckled and nodded in response. The movie was indeed enjoyable, but he secretly enjoyed the experience inside the theatre more. Throughout the movie, he and Mathias shared popcorn and exchanged quiet commentary during specific parts, trying not to laugh loudly and distract the other viewers. A particularly dramatic scene, however, was admittedly Lukas’ favorite moment inside the darkness of the auditorium. Mathias was engrossed in the moment, his eyes wide with suspense as he watched. Lukas was in the same situation until he felt his fingers being entwined with another set. His breath had hitched, and without a second thought he lightly squeezed the hand holding his. Just as it had been in the coffee shop and the restaurant, it was warm and comforting—firm, yet gentle. The duo held hands for the remainder of the movie. Mathias was surprisingly oblivious to the ordeal until the film ended and he looked down. Immediately he sputtered apologizes and nervously rambled about how his “hands move on their own,” but Lukas reassured him that it wasn’t a big deal. Though he didn’t admit it aloud, Lukas enjoyed the contact.

“So, I suppose we should call it a night, then?” Mathias asked, looking at the other man.

“Mm, ja, I suppose. Unless you’d like to come over for a while?” Lukas offered.

“Eh? Really? Sure! I’d love to!” the Danish man affirmed, a large grin lighting up his face.

The Norwegian smiled softly in return.

“Alright. Follow me.”

The two walked together back to Lukas’ house. Unlocking the door and switching on the light, Lukas led Mathias inside.

“Nice place!” the Dane commented, looking around.

“Takk. Even if it wasn’t nice, it’s still home,” Lukas responded, heading for the kitchen. “Do you want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good! Thanks, though!”

“If you say so.”

Mathias took a seat on the couch, glancing at the framed photographs sitting atop the mantel of the fireplace. He smiled softly to himself, noting the happiness of family in the pictures. A dull throb ached in his heart for his new friend, but he decided it was best not to comment on the photographs unless Lukas mentioned something about them first.

Lukas returned to the living room and took a seat next to the Dane. Taking a drink of the glass of water he recently poured, he asked, “So, what now?”

“Good question,” Mathias answered. “I dunno, you up for talking s’more?”

“Mm, I suppose. What should we talk about?”

“What do _you_ want to talk about?”

Lukas pondered the question for a moment before finding a suitable conversation topic. Back and forth the two exchanged words, learning more about each other and bonding rather quickly. They spoke of hobbies and interests, their views on life and death, favorite foods and beverages, and many other trivial topics that friends can spend hours on. They exchanged puns—as Mathias learnt that Lukas held an appreciation for them—and laughed together over dumb ones. For a moment, their conversations ceased as Lukas returned to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. In the meantime, Mathias took it upon himself to start a fire within the fireplace. With the fire soon roaring and hot coffee in their hands, the two men sat in comfortable silence.

Lukas watched the flames dance within the pit. The savory taste of bitter black coffee swirled on his tongue. He felt at ease, even with another presence beside him. The moment, he thought, was almost perfect.

Mathias glanced over at the Norwegian and smiled to himself; he found the spectacle of the other man staring at the fire with a mug held to his lips an endearing sight. Without a second thought, he found himself placing a hand on the Norwegian’s thigh. Lukas blinked and glanced at the hand before looking at the Dane with a raised eyebrow.

“Um?”

Mathias blinked.

“O-oh!!” he cried, quickly retracting the appendage. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I told you, they move on their own! B-but I guess it’s my fault for getting caught up in the moment and I should’ve asked before I—oh, God, I’m sorry!!”

Lukas relaxed and shook his head with a slight chuckle.

“Hey, hey. Calm down. I’m not angry or anything,” he said, patting the Dane’s shoulder.

“You…you’re not…?”

“Nah. Honestly, I don’t mind.”

“Oh…” Mathias glanced down at the other man’s lap before looking back at his face. “Then…would you mind If I…?”

The Norwegian didn’t reply. Instead, he silently took the other man’s hand and guided it back to his thigh. Mathias inhaled and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“…I like your hands…” Lukas admitted softly, keeping his eyes focused on Mathias’ hand.

“Ja…?”

“Ja. I really, _really_ like your hands.”

“Oh…”

Lukas softly breathed out and closed his eyes. His conscience screamed at him to stop right there before the situation escalated and went too far, but he knew that he truly didn’t care if it did. He felt a strong connection with the man, and he had been fighting off the wish of being touched by his hands all day. So what was wrong giving into temptation?

He heavily weighed the possible consequences of giving in, but it was starting to become difficult for him to ignore the heavy palpitation of his heart hammering against his ribcage. Those beautiful hands silently demanded his admiration, and in response his body craved their warmth. It was sudden, almost to the point of being ridiculous since they _just met_ , but he was tired of caring. Deciding that there was nothing to lose, Lukas closed his eyes and exhaled deeply through his nose.

Eyes still closed, he stated, “I want you to touch me.”

“ _Eh_?” Mathias gawked, wide-eyed at the suddenly demand. “You…but…I…!”

“If you don’t want to, then I’m not gonna force you. Just know that the offer stands. I like your hands, and I want them on me. But once again, I’m not forcing you.”

Mathias sat in silence for a moment, trying to process the situation at hand.

“I…oh, _fuck it_.”

Lukas gasped softly as the Dane pulled him close and kissed him. His hands soothingly rubbed along the Norwegian’s back before moving to his hips. Lukas sighed softly into the other man’s mouth, savoring the taste of coffee on the Dane’s tongue. Even better, he melted against his hands, delighting in the sensations they provided him. The only issue that bothered him, however, was the fact that Mathias’ hands weren’t directly against his skin. With a shuddering breath, he broke the kiss and looked into the Danish man’s face.

“Do you…want to…?” he started breathily, running his hands along the other man’s shoulders.

“ _Yes_ ,” Mathias hissed, nuzzling into the crook of Lukas’ neck.

“The bedroom…” Lukas breathed, kissing Mathias’ hair.

“Right…”

The two men quickly rose from the couch. Lukas hurriedly tugged him along to the bedroom, switching on the lamp and moving to slide out of his clothes. Mathias was in the process of doing the same before a thought struck him.

“I should ask…” he said. “How do you wanna do this? What do you like?”

Lukas looked at him right as his trousers hit fell to the floor. A slight heat rose to his cheeks as he stared. After a few seconds and a smirk from the Dane, he shook his head and said, “Well, I’m rather impressed. But to answer your question, I prefer the bottom. And you?”

“Well, I guess this works out, because I prefer to top! However, I’m cool with whatever,” Mathias replied, smirk still present as Lukas stared.

“I guess so,” the Norwegian replied, finally averting his gaze as he tossed his clothes to the floor. Upon feeling the other man’s eyes upon him, Lukas realized it was his turn to smirk. “Like what you see?”

“Oh, you bet I do…” Mathias breathed, taking in the Norwegian’s body. “ _That_ is a _beautiful_ body you got there…”

Lukas couldn’t contain the soft laugh that escaped his lips.

“Why, thank you. Yours isn’t too bad, either.”

Mathias chuckled in response and scratched the back of his neck.

“Thanks… But okay! You got any—”

“Top drawer of the nightstand,” Lukas interrupted. “I must warn you, though. They’re kinda old.”

“…How old?” Mathias inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Lukas casually shrugged as he climbed onto the bed. Lying on his back and crossing one leg over the other, he replied, “About a year or so? The last time I had sex was with my ex-girlfriend.”

“Ex-girl—er, and when was that, exactly?”

“Shortly before we broke up, so about a year ago. Plus some odd months.”

“I—and you say you like to bottom? When was the last time you had sex with a man?” Mathias inquired, feeling slightly concerned.

“…A few years ago, give or take.”

“…You’re… _really_ casual about this! Are you sure this is okay?”

“It’s fine,” Lukas affirmed. “If you’re too scared about how old the shit is, we can skip the condom—if you’re clean, that is.”

“What—of course I am!” Mathias exclaimed, cheeks bright red. “What about you? Are you—”

“Perfectly clean. Now, if you’re concerned about the lube, we can always use olive oil. Why do you think the ancient Greeks had so much of it? I’m pretty sure it wasn’t for cooking.”

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Mathias groaned, covering his face. “You— _holy shit_ , you’re…! Oh, I like you. I like you a lot.”

The Norwegian smirked as he eyed down the other man.

“Good~” he purred. “Now, are we gonna do this or not? I’m tired of talking.”

“A-ah, right, right…!”

Mathias hurried over to the bed. Reaching into the drawer of the nightstand, he retrieved the bottle of lubricant and opened it. “I’m sure it’s fine,” he mused to himself.

“Ja, ja, sure,” Lukas said. “Touch me.”

Unable to contain his chortle, the Dane nodded and squeezed the lubricant onto his hands before proceeding to prepare the other man. Lukas breathed out and squeezed his eyes shut, his stomach tight as a tingling sensation coursed through his body. A slight pain resulted from his entrance being stretched by Mathias’ warm fingers. A shuddering breath escaped his lips.

“Mm…” he breathed. “You seem to know what you’re doing… I assume you’ve done this quite a few times…?”

Mathias chuckled.

“Mm, yeah…”

“Part of the _favors_ your troublemaker buddies wanted?”

“You could say that.”

Lukas chuckled softly, feeling himself grow hard. His body tensed at the sensation of being prepped, and he writhed slightly against the long fingers inside of him.

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” Mathias murmured soothingly, rubbing the Norwegian’s hip with his free hand. “Relax… Just relax…”

Lukas exhaled deeply and forced himself to relax. His stomach still felt tight, but he focused on the soothing sensation of the Dane’s hand rubbing his hip.

“Mm…that’s nice…” he murmured.

“Yeah…?” Mathias questioned with a smile.

“Yeah…”

Mathias chuckled and continued to rub his hip for a moment before hesitantly pulling his hand away. Breathes out, he began to lube himself, noting that he was hard enough to begin.

“Alright, I think that should be okay…” he muttered. “Are you ready?”

“Ja,” Lukas confirmed.

“’Kay…”

Holding his breath, Mathias carefully slid inside the other man. A soft gasp escaped Lukas as he arched a bit, but he quickly relaxed. Mathias smiled and began to move, running his hands along the Norwegian’s lithe body. Lukas took pleasure in the touches, and a soft sigh of content escaped him.

Mathias’ hands firmly gripped Lukas’ hips, holding him still as he thrust inside him. Lukas moaned in response, tilting his head back and clenching the bed sheets. The Dane’s hands worked their way up to Lukas’ waist, rubbing it tenderly before resuming their position on his hips. As one hand steadied the Norwegian, the other trailed upwards again, this time pinching one of his nipples.

“ _Fuck_ …!” Lukas gasped, jolting slightly.

Mathias chuckled and leaned forward to kiss the other man’s Adam’s apple. His hands continued to explore the body beneath them, lavishing the Norwegian with warmth and security. Lukas adored the precision of the Dane’s hands, relishing in their firm grip and gentle caresses. These were the hands that he desired—the hands that he revered.

Mathias continued to move, his hold on the other man tightening as he began to increase his pace. Lukas panted softly, his arms encircling the Dane’s shoulders. In response, Mathias nuzzled into Lukas’ neck.

“T-touch me more…” Lukas gasped, clutching to the other man. “I need—ah…!—t-to feel your hands…”

The Danish man let out a breathy chuckle as he thrust.

“I-is that…all you’re concerned about…?” he panted, hands roaming the Norwegian’s body once again. “I get the feeling you’re just…using me for my hands…!”

Lukas chuckled softly.

“Maybe…”

Mathias chortled in response, planting tender butterfly kisses along the other man’s neck. Lukas sighed in content, moving with him as he thrust. Mathias smiled and moved to kiss the Norwegian man’s lips.

“Hm…~” Lukas breathed, returning the kiss.

The duo continued to move together, clutching to each other tightly. Moans were silenced with kisses, and hands explored each other’s bodies. They worked in unison, their bodies in sync with one another as adrenaline coursed through them. Heat engulfed them, driving them to move faster and harder against one another. Kisses became more passionate, resulting in clashing teeth and a rough nipping of tongues and lips. This was their moment—a moment that both took great pleasure in. It was a moment that bound them together, making them one.

Panting heavily, Mathias reached for one of Lukas’ hands and entwined their fingers. Lukas smiled at the gesture, immediately holding the cherished hand tightly. Mathias smiled in response, feeling the need to release rise within him.

“M-Mathias…” Lukas moaned softly, also feeling the need to release. “ _Mathias_ …!”

A surge of sensation pulsed through the Dane’s body as the other man moaned his name. Instantaneously, he released himself inside of the Norwegian. Lukas gasped loudly and arched, unaccustomed to the sensation of being filled. With a fervent cry, Lukas arched and came, collapsing into the pillows behind him once he finished. Mathias flopped beside him, and the two attempted to steady their breathing.

Mathias locked eyes with the other man, running a shaky hand through his hair.

“Are you…okay…?” he panted.

“Ja…” Lukas replied.

“Good…”

Lukas reached over and took the Dane’s hand, holding it tightly. Mathias smiled in response and gave the other man’s hand a tender squeeze. With their fingers intertwined, the two men silently gazed into each other’s eyes and basked in the afterglow of their moment. After several minutes, Lukas dared to break the still by pressing the barista’s hand to his lips. With a soft sigh of content, he proceeded to kiss along his knuckles, then his fingertips, and finally his palm.

“I love your hands…” he muttered, nuzzling it.

Mathias smiled.

“Is that so…? Well, I’m flattered…”

“Mm…” Lukas breathed, eyes fluttering shut. “You have such attractive hands…”

“I think yours are even more so…”

The Norwegian chuckled softly in response. Slowly, both men began to drift, eventually falling asleep regardless of the mess. They were content, and that was all that mattered.

(~!~)

When Lukas awoke, the sun was brightly shining through the openings of the drapes. The bed was empty, but the room was still musky from the previous night. Lying in bed for a moment longer to process everything that happened, he groggily forced himself to sit up. A noisy yawn escaped him as he rubbed at his eyes. Too tired to think clearly, he stumbled out of bed and teetered towards the bathroom. From there, he proceeded to take a shower. Afterwards, feeling slightly more awake than before, he made his way to the kitchen. The smell of fresh coffee and a savory breakfast filled the hallway, and immediately his stomach growled. Curiously, he peeked into the kitchen.

Mathias whistled cheerily as he tampered with the coffeepot. Two plates filled with food sat on the table, waiting to be devoured. Unable to resist the lure of food any longer, Lukas walked in and sat at the table.

“…Ah! Good mornin’!” Mathias exclaimed with a bright smile. “Sleep well?”

“Mornin’…” Lukas muttered in response. “Ja…”

“Good!”

“…Thanks for breakfast…”

“Hey, it’s no problem! I don’t have to work until this afternoon anyway, so I figured I’d do something nice before I had to leave~”

The Norwegian nodded tiredly and began to eat. Mathias observed him with his smile still in place before returning to the coffee after a moment. Lukas glanced up to watch his hands work.

“Aaaand…there!” the barista merrily chimed. “Perfect~”

Carefully, the Dane placed a cup in front of the other man. Lukas muttered a few words of thanks and moved to take a sip before pausing.

“…You’re kidding,” he said.

“Hm?”

“You made me a caffè-latte?”

“Yep!”

“How?”

The Danish barista grinned and winked.

“There are multiple ways to make a latte if you know how.”

Lukas snorted.

“Ja, ja, ja. What are you, Superman?”

“Maybe~”

The response earned an amused chuckle. Lukas cracked a smile and stared at the beverage, admiring the latte art the other man had prepared for him. With a soft breath, he sipped contently at the beverage.

“Mm…what the _hell_ do you keep doing to my coffee?” he asked rather playfully.

“I told you! I put love into every cup I make~” Mathias replied, laughing.

“Oh, shut up, whatever.”

The two shared a laugh as Mathias slid into the chair across from his friend.

“So…” he said. “About last night…”

“Hm?” Lukas gazed at him as he sipped at his latte. “What about it?”

“Since we went that far, I was thinking… Do you wanna try going out with me? No pressure or anything! I was just wondering! If you don’t want to, that’s totally cool! I don’t mind a one-night stand! If that’s what you’re into! I mean—”

Lukas couldn’t contain the hearty laugh that racked his body.

“Do you _always_ talk this much when you’re nervous?”

“No, I just talk a lot in general!”

“So I noticed! God, you’re annoying—but in a cute way.”

“W-well then!” Mathias said, scratching the back of his neck.

“And to answer your question…” Lukas continued, reaching over and taking one of the Dane’s hands. “Yes, I wanna try going out with you.”

Mathias’ eyes lit up excitedly as he tightened his hold on the Norwegian’s hand.

“ _Seriously_?! Aw, man, this is great!!”

The Danish barista continued to ramble on in his excitement. Lukas sighed and shook his head, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“I require one thing, though, if we’re gonna make this work,” he interrupted, staring the other man in the face.

“What is it…?”

Lukas grinned.

“I get immediate ownership over your hands. Meaning, you do what I say when I want them. Okay?”

Mathias laughed and reached over to take the Norwegian’s other hand. Holding both of his hands tight, he replied, “Okay, okay! Deal~”

“What can I say? I have a hand fetish.”

“ _I noticed_.”

The two shared another laugh as they held each other’s hands, both content with their current situation. After a moment of admiring his fingers, Lukas hesitantly withdrew his hands and continued to eat. Both of them proceeded to converse and laugh before taking each other’s hands once again and starting the day. Lukas knew that it would take time getting used to a relationship again, but he didn’t mind. After all, he had never met such a charismatic individual—and a talented barista, at that—with such remarkable hands. Indeed, he could _definitely_ get used to it.


End file.
